taken
by purple5901
Summary: kurt has been kidnapped and blaine says that he will do anything to get kurt back, but what does he do exactly. kinda drifts into klaine fluff a bit later on.
1. kidnapped

**in this fanfic kurt is kidnapped and this is the story of what they do to try to get him back. some if this is from kurts point of view and some of it is from blaines. please comment and leavereviews and suggestions. thanks, purple5901 xx**

* * *

**kurts POV**

i all could think about when i was walking down that street was carole saying "watch out. its not safe to walk down that street by yourself after dark!"

i knew she was right but i tried to ignore it and push it out of my mind.

i focused on my phone as i mindlessley wandered down the dark lane. i heard a vehicle stop behind me but didnt think anything of it. it was probably delivering to one of the houses. i heard one or two people get out the truck. i slipped my phone into my pocket and pulled my coat further onto my shoulders. it was a cold night. i heard footsteps approach me from behind and then i felt a sharp blow to the right sid of my head and the floor spun before turning fuzzy and then black complelty.

* * *

**a/n: sorry that this chapter is very short but i really didnt know what to wright. the next chapter will be from blaines point of view and the leading up to him finding out kurt has been kidnapped. i will try to make my other chapters a little longer, i promise. **


	2. realisation

**this chapter is from blaines point of view. i will try to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last one. plase leave comments and reviews and check out my other fanfics. thanks purple5901 xx**

* * *

**blaines POV**

_why isnt kurt answering his phone?_ i thought to myself as i paced up and down my room. i had texted him aout five times in the last ten minutes and i was getting a little worried. kurt always replies to my texts. i decided to wait another ten minutes before i called him. i did.

why theten minutes was up, there was still nothing. i called him but it went straight to voicemail. i was seriously worried now. kurt ALWAYS answered his phone to me. even in the middle of the night when i had had a bad dream and just needed to hear his voice. i called his house phone. burt answered.

"hello?" he answered, in his gruff voice.

"hello, mr. hummel. its blaine. i was wondering if by any chance kurt was there because he hasnt arrived here yet" i said back.

"no son, he isnt here he said he was leaving to go to your house about... half an hour ago. dont worry, he has probably bumped into someone he knows and well, you know how kurt is" he replied to me. i giggled at his last remark.

"yeah, you a probably right. thank you mr. hummel" i said.

"no problem, son" he said and then hung up. i put the phone down on my end and then flopped down on the couch. mr. hummel was right. kurt was probably rambling to some person down the park. most people found it annoying when kurt rambled but to me, it was hot.

i waite for another fifteen minutes before i decided to go and look for him. it shouldnt have taken him this lond to walk from his house to mine and stopped to have a chat. i was staring to get worried again. i flung my coat on and then started down the pathway. i ran to the park and all the way to kurts front door before reilising that there was no way that he was here. i started to walk back home and when i got the the dark creepy lane, i noticed somthing lying under the bush, something bright yellow. i went over and picked it up. it was a bright yellow scarf. that was funny. i knwe that kurt had one just like it. in fact, he told me that he was going to wear it tonight. i fumled around with it in my hands for a moment before loacting the label. it read '**k. hummel'**

it took a minute for me to realise what must have happened, but it couldnt have done. it couldnt have, but it had.

kurt hummel had been kidnapped.

* * *

**a/n: ok so, i think that this chapter is a little longer than the last one and the next chapter shall be in kurts point of view. i will try to make them longer but at the moment i am busy with exams for school so i am finding it a little hard to find time to do this and when i do, its not alot of time, but i will try to get more time. **


	3. awakened

**this chapter is from kurts point of view and this is about when he wakes up after he has been kidnapped. please continue to leave comments and reviews. thanks, purple 5901 xx**

**p.s. i am not a police officer or a doctor (im in hight school for crying out load) so i dont know if any of these statistics and such are true.**

* * *

**kurts POV**

when i woke, all i could see was black, so i wasnt really sure that i was awake. i made my eyes bulge until i thought they were going to pop out of my , i was definatly awake. there must be a blindfold covering my face. that would explaine the aching pain in the bridge of my nose. i went to raise my hands to take off the blindfold only to find that they had been tied. i tried to move my feetbut they were tied too. there was a sharp pain on the right hand said of my face and something warm, wet and sticky oozing down the side of my face. blood.

i took a minute trying to recall the events that i remembered. i remembered walking down the lane. _where was i going?_ thats right! i was going to blaines house.i remembered a van stopping and a couple of people getting out. then i somthing that was loosley held around my neck falling and then i dont remember anything. _what was around my neck?_ i thought to myself. my scarf. my favourite yellow scarf! _where was it now?_

i started thrasing about in my seat, or whatever it was that i was sitting on. this only drew one of the men to come over to where i was bound. i could sense his presence and it felt strong and over powering. it made me stop moving and almostwant to stop breathing but at the moment, that didnt seem like a bad idea.

" your awake at last," he said. his voice was low and gruff. it made me shiver.

"what do you want with me?" i cried out, not able to hold my tongue any longer. the man laughed.

"we dont really appreciate fags like you. but we do like money, so your boyfriend isoing to pay the ransom or he can kiss goodbye to his little boy" he said laughing. he walked off after that.

"if they dont pay the money, are we really going to kill him?" a softer, quieter voice asked. my head jerked up atthis, desperate to hear what the other man had to say.

"not if he does as hes told. i hope we dont get stuck with him for too long though. he gives me the creeps!" i heard the other man say.i heard a door open nd then heavy footsteps on gravel. a car pulled away into the distance. i was gald that they wernt going to kill me. i let out a sigh of relief, only then realising how thirsty i was.

"please!" i called out. "can i have some water?"

a few moments later, i felt a plastic cup pressed to my lips and i took a big gulp of the cold water and then took another.

"thank you," i said.

"its ok" said the softer voice. i was glad that i was stuck with this person and not the other man. i felt gentle fingers cup the side of my face, turning it one side.

"your heads bleeding, " the man said. "let me make sure its ok."

i felt a cold liquid rush over my head and face. i let out a cry of pain as it stung very badly. i could feel fresh blood pouring down my face again. i then felt a warm soft fabric, im assuming it was a towel, being pressed against my head. i winced at this was even more painful than the water.

"im sorry," the man said "but i have to stop your head from bleeding."

i nodded, letting him know that this was ok. i felt the towel pressed against my head again. i dont know how long we were like that for but eventually i felt the towel being lifted.

"its has stopped bleeding now. try not to move your head around to much otherwise it might start bleeding again," he said to me. i heard him move away and then he dragged a chair to sit opposite me. "is your blindfold too tight?" he asked me.

"yes. a little" i relpied and i heard him get uo off the chair and move towards me. i felt the knot that tied my blindfold being loosened and then it was removed from my face completly. i blinked a couple of times until everything came into focus. i saw a young man, not much older than 25 sitting opposite me, about 6 feet away. "thanks" i said. he smiled.

"so, do you have a boyfriend then?" he asked me right out of the blue. i nodded, unusre of what to say. "thats nice. i used to have a boyfriend, until i got tied up with all of this."

"where has the other man gone?" i asked him.

"to give a letter to your boyfriend, blaine. he is asking fot a ransom, " he told me. i felt a shiver run through my spine.#

"is... is blaine ok?" i asked my voice like stone. the man nodded. "what are you going to do with me, if he doesnt pay the ransom?"

the man shrugged. "i guess we'll have to kill you" he said.

everything went fuzzy and for the second time, the world went black.

* * *

**a/n: the next chapter will be from blaines point of view and what he does when he gets the ransom note. i tried to make this chapter longer and i did make it longerby about 600-700 words so i am quite pleased with that.**


	4. discovering kurt

**written from blaine point of view and what he does when he finds the ransom letter. please carry on leaving comments thanks, purple5901**

* * *

**blaines POV**

when i realised that kurt had been kidnapped i just hurried home as fast as i could. when i got there and i opened the door and i found a letter staring at me from the floor. it was clearly hand delivered and it had my name written on it but nothing else. i picked it up and took it upstairs to my bedroom. i opened it with shaking fingers, this is what it said;

**blaine,**

**we have your precious kurt and if you want him back alive and well, you have better leave a ransom for us. we will leave another message tomorrow letting you know where and when. if you go to the police, you will never see your precious kurt again.**

i read it over and over in my head, just to make sure that it was correct. yep, it said load and clear that kurt had been kidnapped. i knew not to go to the police and i knew that i could pay for any sum of money that they asked for, my parents were very rich.

i curled up in my bed and went to sleep, thinking about kurt and wondering if he was ok.

* * *

i didnt go out for the whole day. i just sat on the bottom stair and stared at the door, waiting for this letter to arrive. i was about to give up and go upstairs when the letter box opened and a letter plopped through the letter box. it was just liked yesterdays. i didnt even wait to see what it said. i just opened the door in time to see a man walking down the bottom of the path. i thought i may have been one of kurts kid nappers and i ran after him.

i chased after this man for a couple of blocks and i saw him turn into the entrance of a set of abandoned warehouses. _that must be where they are holding kurt_ i thought to myself and i ran after him and i saw him enter a door with the letter 5 marked on it. i heard alot of shouting and a bang and then i heard kurt cry out in pain and it took all of my will power not to run into the builiding then.

a short while after the bang, i saw to people leavethe warehouse and lock it up behind them. i hid in the bushes and waited for them to leave before i went over to the door. it had a thick padlock on it. i knew that there was no way that it was going to break so i thought and thoughabout what to do when i suddenly remembered a trick that brittany had taught me earlier in the day about picking locks. i felt around in my pocket to see if i still had one of her bobbypins in my pocket and to my relief, i had. i slid it into the lock and then jiggled it about a bit until the lock clicked open. i pulled the door open and then stepped inside.

i was met with a sight. there was blood everywhere and right in the middle of it, was a slim figure tied to a chair. _kurt!_ i rushed over to him and the flinched when i touched his arm. he had been gagged and ther was a blindfold covering his face.

i untied his feet and then i untied his hands. i slid the gag out of his mouth and pulled the blindfold off his his head. he let out a cry of pain.

"kurt, its me blaine. dont worry i am not going to hurt you,"i reassured him. he was struggling to stand so i picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the warehouse and away from the dreaded place, not daring to stop until we were in my house with the door shut behing us. i look him up the stairs and into my roo and laid him on the bed. i went into the bathroon and turned the taps on. i turned around to find kurt in the doorway.

"thanks you for coming to get me" he said. i didnt know what to say so i went to the sink, took hold of my flannel, soaked it and then went over to kurt. i dabbed at the cut on the right hand side of the taller boys head. i could feel him wincing beneath my touch. i cleaned off the bloof from the side of his face and then i dabbed at the cut on the other side of his face, the fresher one that still had blood dripping out of it. i stopped the bleeding and then turned off the bath taps. only then did i say something to him.

"i got a bath ready for you" i said to him.

"thanks,"he said back, pulling his shirt over his body. only then did i see all the black and yellow bruises all the upper half of his body. he noticed me staring. "they dont hurt as much as they look like they do. alot of them i had since it first got there."

"kurt, your covered in then. it must hurt you to do anything" i said to him. he stepped over to me.

"i doesnt hurt to do anything. just somethings" he told me and them wrapped his arms around my neck in an embrace and i gently hugged him back. he tried to bedn down to undone and then slide out of his jeans but he winced and almost cried out after he had ben and inch.

"here," i said "let me"

he nodded and straightened up again. i unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down all the way before looking up and getting lost in lurts blue eyes. i stood up slowly, without breaking the gaze. before i knew what i was doing, i pressed my lips against his. i didnt know if it hurt him but when he didnt pull away, i knew it was ok, so i deepened the kiss. i pulled kurts jeans down while he worked the buttons on my shirt.

pretty soon we were both naked.

"ill get into the bath now. you can join me if you want," kurt said to me and then pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. he climbed into the bath and i clambered in behind him. he leant back onto my chest.

"kurt, you should go to the police you know. these criminals know where i live and when they found out that you are gone, this will be the first place that they come to. i know that they said not to go the police but after what i did tonight i really dont think we have much choice because you are in alot of danger because they can come back for you here and i dont want to see them hurt you, not anymore. i am nearl crying now just looking at you and i really dont know what i would do if they hurt you again -" i was saying when kurt kissed me on my lips. it was a quick, chaste kiss but it was full of love. then i remembered something.

"kurt, i am moving to my own flat in a couple of days. would you like to come and live with me there. i will get the ransom money and i will still give it to the kidnappers so they have no reason to come after us anymore," i told kurt.

"i would love to come and live with you but you really dont have to give them the ransom money, i will" kurt told me and there was no way i was giving up on this one without a fight.

"kurt, no youre not. i love you kurt and i will do this for you," i said to him. there was no way i was going to let him pay that money.

"ok" kurt said. that was a lot easier than i had expected. i looked at kurt for a long while.

"what?" he asked me

"i love you" i said to him.

"i love you too," he replied then and i knew that he meant it.


End file.
